


Heaven Was Needing a Hero

by AcesOfSpade



Series: The Lives and Deaths of Those We Admire [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers killed himself. Slit his wrist, bled out. </p>
<p>Wanda Maximoff found the body.</p>
<p>The Avengers were in shock, denial, and were just saddened.</p>
<p>The funeral was held three days later. </p>
<p>A man sat near the back, silent as a mouse. He sat by the grave, accompanied by Wanda.</p>
<p>This is that story.</p>
<p>(Direct sequel to 'Life Was Tough, Growing Up')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Was Needing a Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soklpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soklpe/gifts).



> So I got a comment on 'Life Was Tough, Growing Up' asking if I could write the Avengers' reactions, so here it is.

_I came by today to see you, though I had to let you know if I knew the last time that I held you was the last time, I'd have held you and never let go. Oh it's kept me awake night wonderin', I Lie in the dark, just asking ‘why?’; I've always been told you won't be called home until it's your time._

 

It had been a shock to everybody when Wanda had returned to them with tear stains and eyeliner tracked down her cheeks, her eyes red from crying. It had taken a few minutes to calm her down before she could speak. Even then, all she managed to get out were a few words, punctuated by sniffles.

 

“Steve, he is dead.”

 

Everyone stood in absolute silence, not knowing what to say. Wanda had to sit down, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her jacket. She had come to think of Steve as a sort of brother-figure, and seeing the dead body of another brother was just too much for her.

 

Tony would never admit it, but he was hit with a strong wave of sadness at the news. Steve, despite their bickering and tension, was a friend, a fairly good one too. He wanted to know how he died, but didn’t have the strength to ask.

 

Vision didn’t understand what was going on, but he saw Wanda crying and floated over to her. Sitting in the chair next to her, he tried comforting her as best he knew how, which wasn’t very well. He still didn’t understand humans.

 

Everyone stayed in silence, in various states of denial and shock. No one wanted to believe Steve had died in the tower, but Wanda wouldn’t lie like that.

 

Breaking the silence, Wanda wiped the tears from her eyes and spoke to FRIDAY.

 

“FRIDAY, could you bring up the security footage from Captain Rogers’ room last night?” she requested, voice cracking slightly.

 

FRIDAY did just that, projecting the video onto the wall in front of the Avengers.

 

They all saw him sitting there, lost in thought with a butterfly knife grasped in his hand. Nat sucked in an inaudible breath. She’d know he was depressed, but this?

 

They all watched as he seemed to snap out of a daydream, raising the blade to eye level. Most gasped at what they saw next: Steve brought the blade down to his wrist, cutting into his flesh about four or five times, nobody had an accurate count. Wanda had to look away, burying her head in the shoulder of the person closest to her, which happened to be Vision. Sam’s heart stopped beating for a few seconds, unable to accept what he was seeing. Bruce turned to look away, unable to watch as blood poured from Steve’s wrist. Tony put on a stone face, trying not to show emotions. Rhodey just stood there, unsure of how to feel. Thor hadn’t been there for that meeting, so he couldn’t react. Clint hadn’t either. Laura needed him to watched Cooper, Lila, and baby Nate while she was out for work.

 

_I guess Heaven was needing a hero, somebody just like you. Brave enough to stand up for what you believe and follow it through. When I try to make it make sense in my mind, the only conclusion I come to is that Heaven was needing a hero like you._

 

Three days later, the Avengers held a quiet funeral, away from the media’s attention. The media had already caught wind of Steve’s death, but they didn’t know the cause of death. They wanted to keep it that way.

 

Most of the people in attendance were either Avengers of SHIELD, with the exception of someone at the back of the service, dressed entirely in black. Nobody knew who he was, and nobody wanted to ask.

 

The service went on without an media interruptions. Steve was laid to rest in a military cemetery, along with the rest of the Howling Commandos. Nat had insisted on putting him in the empty plot next to the honorary grave for Sergeant James Barnes. If Steve were to be next to anyone, he’d have wanted it to be Bucky.

 

As everyone else filtered out, eyes red and wet, the man at the back went to sit next to the freshly filled grave. He brushed hair behind his ear, placing a single flower, a single daffodil. The petals were vibrant yellow against the dark dirt, a stark contrast. It almost seemed out of place, if not for the Gladiolus bouquet left by one of the other Avengers.

 

The man just sat there in silence, muttering something to himself.

 

“I guess Heaven needed a hero.”

 

His voice sounded broken and distraught, like he had known Steve quite well. His voice almost sounded like he had lost a brother instead of just a friend.

 

_I remember the last time I saw you. Oh you held your head up proud. I laughed inside when I saw how you were, standing out in the crowd. You're such a part of who I am, now that part will just be void. No matter how much I need you now, Heaven needed you more._

 

The man gave a weak, sad chuckle. The last time he’d seen Steve, he’d held himself proudly, standing out in the crowd. The man had laughed to himself, but it was more a villainous laugh. The last time he’d seen Steve, he’d tried to kill him.

 

Memories had started coming back to him, memories of another life. Memories so full of Steve Rogers the man could easily say the Steve was a huge part of who he was. He almost felt selfish for wishing Steve was still around. He knew though, he knew that Heaven must’ve needed a hero.

 

_'Cause Heaven was needing a hero. Somebody just like you. Brave enough to stand up for what you believe and follow it through. When I try to make it make sense in my mind, the only conclusion I come to is that Heaven was needing a hero like you._

 

The man stayed at the grave for a good hour, not phased when Wanda came to sit next to him. She placed a mix of Geraniums, Nasturtiums, and Sorrels next to the daffodil the man had put there.

 

For the next hour or so, the two just sat there silently. At one point, the man gazed over at the headstone next to Steve’s. Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes. March 20, 1917-1945. He looked at it almost painfully, an expression Wanda picked up on, but didn’t comment on.

 

After another half an hour, Wanda stood to leave, squeezing the man’s shoulder.

 

“It was nice meeting you, Sergeant Barnes.” she muttered, walking away.

 

_Yeah, Heaven was needing a hero._

_  
That’s you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Flower Meanings: 
> 
> Daffodils: regard and chivalry; rebirth, new beginnings and eternal life; unrequited love.
> 
> Gladiolus: strength of character, faithfulness and honor; remembrance.
> 
> Geraniums: true friendship
> 
> Nasturtiums: patriotism
> 
> Sorrels: affection


End file.
